Night of the Full Moon Yuro Mitsuki
by Dawning.Heartache
Summary: Yuro Mitsuki-orphan with an unknown father 13 years old, and mother dead when she was 5 Friend of Isabella and Ferdinand Will she find her family?Isabella-Vampire Tamer Age16 Tamer of Ferdinand and friend of YuroFerdinand-The mysterious pureblood servant.
1. Late Again!

"Flip! Why do I have to be late for school, again? I'll surly get expelled!" I asked myself as I ran toward the school building. (A/N: Not Cross Academy, yet.) I skidded to a halt as the principal stood outside the gate, waiting for me. 'Dang it, why?!' I asked God. You see, I live on my own a few blocks from my school, but I get up way later than I should, probably from being up all night.

Now Mr. Leo, the principal was very nice, but I was late a lot, so I hoped he'd be lenient on me today. I guess I wasn't very lucky, yet was very lucky at the same time, you'll see. Behind Mr. Leo was another man, and two teens, a girl with dark brown hair and burgundy eyes, and a boy with silver hair and violet eyes. "Sorry I'm late. Again. For the 47th time. Literally," I said dropping my head. "You kept count?" Mr. Leo asked me. I nodded. The man behind my Mr. Leo looked a bit like he was going to laugh, the boy raised an eyebrow, and the girl looked impressed.

Then Mr. Leo spoke, "This is Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of Cross Academy, his adopted daughter Yuki, and Zero Kiryu. I'm introducing you because I discussed your frequent tardiness with Headmaster Cross, and he thought boarding school would be good for you, I however have not explained to him your living arrangements of present. Do you mind telling him? And maybe a bit about yourself, if you'll excuse me, I must head inside for a moment."

I hated this, Mr. Leo was so mean for making me tell the Headmaster this, AND abandoning me on top of that! I took a deep breath, "My name is Yuro Mitsuki (Night of the Full Moon), I have only ever known my mother, who died 8 years ago. I am 13 years old. I stay up all night, am a strait A+ student, and an artist who works mostly in manga and anime in several different medias." All in one breath, I'm getting better. The Headmaster looked at me, a bit thoughtful,

"You don't have a father, or anyone else to take care of you?" I nodded my head. "And your mother died 8 years ago?"

Again I nodded. Then I remembered something, "Actually there are two people who I feel like take care of me. You'd never believe what their names are though. Their names are Ferdinand and Isabella! Though only Ferdinand is Spanish. I met them on a trip to America last year, and Isabella has sent me letters and money ever since, along with a few visits."

"Ferdinand and Isabella! Like the king and queen of Spain! So they're like siblings to you?"

"Yes, well Isabella is at least, I never saw much of Ferdinand when Isabella took me out in the daytime. He was always sleeping," I recalled. He never was awake. "I also have her cell number. I could call her." At that moment my phone rang, and as if to prove a point, it was Isabella. "Moshi moshi?" I asked into the phone.

"Oh Yuro! I miss you! I'm coming for a visit very soon though! Oh and Ferdinand says hi!"

"Isabella! I miss you too! I can't wait and I say hi back! I'm a bit busy right now though. Umm… one second." Then I turned to the Headmaster, "Well?"

"I think there will be room for you at Cross Academy. Thanks to your IQ you will be able to start high school when you come," he said, "Are you going to tell her?"

I nodded and got the phone back to my mouth, "Hey, Isabella. I just got accepted to a boarding school!"

"Really? Which one?"

"Cross Academy."

"What!? Oh I'm so happy for you! That school is supposed to be amazing! Um, when did you get accepted?"

"Today, just a second ago."

"So is the Headmaster still there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my! Well can I talk to him, since I provide for you?"

I looked back at him, "She wants to talk to you, is that ok?"

"As a provider for you, it is perfectly alright," he told me and I gave him the phone. After a few minutes, they agreed on something and he handed me back the phone, "We have decided that you will be coming on a scholarship."

Plain and simple. I got back on the phone. "Well bye Isabella see you soon, and Ferdinand too!"


	2. Beach Party!

Author: Hi everyone! *looks around* Shiki! Get over here!

Shiki: What?

Author: Do the disclaimer, and I'll share my pocky.

Shiki: . does not own anything but Isabella, Yuro, and Ferdinand. So she does not own Vampire Knight, It's Alright It's OK, Decode, or Shoot the Moon. Now give me the pocky.

Author: *gives pocky* Oh and Shiki?

Shiki: What now?

Author: What do you say to a politician at the dinner table?

Shiki: Umm… I don't know.

Author: Pass the buck please.

Shiki: Ok, what does that mean?

Author: I was hoping you knew.*sweat drop* Oh and this chapter is in Isabella's POV next up is Ferdinand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was sitting on my bed, ready for something to happen, and then my phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?" I asked, considering most of my friends were Japanese or knew about my Japanese fetish.

"Isabella! Hey, come down to the beach tonight about 7? Having a party, and we need the Queen of Spain to get it rocking!"

"Aido, you know I don't like you referring to me as the Queen of Spain, because 1) I'm no queen and 2) I'm not even Spanish," I sweat dropped, "But I'll be there."

"You are to a Queen! You're Ferdinand's Queen! Will you be MY Queen?"

"Um no."

"Why not?"

"You're a pervert." I said, asking myself how we got into this conversation.

"Meanie!"

"I'll be there." And then I hung up. Dang it, why is he soooo annoying? Note to self: ask Kain how he survives. I picked up a copy of Romeo and Juliet and started reading. I hope this party doesn't interfere with the flight to Japan in the morning. Ferdinand might be too tired to get up. Ferdinand is a vampire, as are Aido and his friends. But not me, I'm a vampire _tamer,_ which means instead of hunting vampires, I befriend them. My family makes the tamed ones become servants. Ferdinand… he was the first vampire that I have tamed that I have developed a strong relationship with. Not _that_ kind of relationship! I mean he's my friend/protector/servant. Really confusing sometimes. Oh and my name is Isabella Fontana if you haven't already guessed.

"Miss Isabella?"

"Oh hi Ferdinand, whatcha want?"

"Why do you always say whatcha?"

"'Cause it's fun to mess with you."

"Are we going to the party or not?"

"Yeah, why?" then I looked at the clock. "Oops, 6:40 already! Better grab my bathing suit and concert stuff. We'll go home early so we can catch the flight tomorrow and you won't be grumpy having to get up."

"You just let time fly don't you? And I don't act grumpy!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do?"

"Yeah, you do. Now let's get going!" He started muttering under his breath about something.

At the party, Aido and Ichijo met us at the parking lot. "Yay! You're here!" Ichijo said, "I thought Aido scared you off." They motioned for us to follow them.

"Hey guys, we can't stay long because we have a flight in the morning. So only a couple of songs, man this place is packed!" It really was packed, vampires and humans everywhere. Wow… will they ever cease to amaze me? Ok, let's do this. Oh! There are Rima and Shiki!!!!! "Oh look it's Shima!"

"Why do you call us that?" Rima and Shiki asked at the same time.

"Because you all hate it." They really did hate it when I called them by their couple name. I loved doing that! "You ready Rima? We're only doing 3 songs tonight though." She nodded and we went off to the stage.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled, getting wild applause from the audience. "Unfortunately, we can only do three songs tonight. The songs are It's Alright It's OK, Shoot the Moon, and Decode!"

"Here's It's Alright, It's OK!"

You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

[Chorus]  
It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, Ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I wont be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

[Chorus]

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door

"Next up!"

Seems like your fading  
Wanna go in alone  
Hear me out,  
One more song  
Roll down the window  
You can say your piece  
Every single word,  
Out on the breeze

Hold on, don't be in a hurry  
Things can move so slowly  
When you want to fly

Call it up, keep it real  
Let me show you how it feels  
Live your life,  
Everyday is something new  
See the light, find yourself  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Take the hand that you're given  
And shoot the moon

Don't get me wrong now  
There's a battle ahead  
Wounded hearts,  
Always mend

I know I can hear you crying  
Things just move so slowly  
When you want to fly

Call it up, keep it real  
Let me show you how it feels  
Live your life,  
Everyday is something new  
See the light, find yourself  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Take the hand that you're given  
And shoot the moon

Whoa whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa, yeah  
Whoa whoa whoa,  
Yeah yeah

More than a million miles  
More than the open sky  
Big dreams can take you higher  
Don't you stop trying

Call it up, keep it real  
Let me show you how it feels  
Live your life,  
Everyday is something new

See the light, find yourself  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Take the hand that you're given  
And shoot the moon

Call it up, keep it real  
Let me show you how it feels  
Live your life,  
Everyday is something new

Is somthing something new

See the light, find yourself  
Get your feet up off the ground  
Take the hand that you're given  
And shoot the moon

Whoa whoa whoa, yeah

"And of course Decode!"

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
Can't win your losing fight all the time  
Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
You wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so..." But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here?  
I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I use to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something that I see in you  
It might kill me I want it to be true.

"Ok how was that!" More applause. I love being a singer. "Ok now have a good time!"

Later backstage, "How was it guys?" I asked. "Awesome" "perfect" "Cool" the guys said at the same time, causing Rima, Ruka, and I to laugh. "Well Ferdinand and I better head of, see you sometime!" "Bye!" After we got back to the hotel, Ferdinand asked, "When are we going to see them again?" "I have no idea, but sometime soon. Let's pack."

After packing, I flopped onto the bed and let out a big sigh. "I can't wait to see Yuro again." "Me either." "Do you get the feeling this is going to be fun?" "You mean how I know you're going to join Cross Academy?" "Maybe." "Baka." "Shut up." 'Yes ma'am." Sweat drop….


End file.
